1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to networked systems, and in particular, to methods and systems for allocating resources in a networked system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Networked systems are often used to provide controlled access to network resources. Such resources are typically in limited supply or availability at a given time. Therefore, different algorithms (e.g., round robin, first-come-first serve, etc.) are conventionally used to allocate resources.